PERDERTE DE NUEVO
by Tezza Kou Grandchester
Summary: Despues de vario años, Seiya regresa a ver a Serena, la cual muy impacta le confiesa que siempre lo amo, pero su destino preescrito es mas fuerte.. One-Shots sxs disfrutenlo! x x


**Disclaimer:**Como ya todos lo saben los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera u.u, le pertenecen a Naoko, nada de lo que yo hago es con fin de lucro es solo por entretenimiento, después de lo dicho espero que lo disfruten,

* * *

- Hola, bombón.

Mi corazón se acelero, esa voz... la voz que siempre soñé, la voz que atesore en mis mas profundos sueños, pero no pude voltear...seguí caminando...no lograría soportar el hecho de que mi mente siguiera jugando conmigo, no ahora... ya no...

Lo que mas deseaba en la vida era abrazarla, decirle que jamas la dejaría sola de nuevo... claro si ella así lo quería... pero no paro, siguió de largo a mi voz... lo entiendo, a pasado mucho tiempo... ella ya no me recuerda , aunado al hecho que jamas me amo... di la vuelta sobre mis pasos y emprendí la huida, no podría soportar el hecho de no verme en sus ojos... que no se acordara de mi.

Vacilé, pero seguí caminando, no podía ser el, me decía a mi misma, el cansancio de este día me vuelve loca, si eso debe ser...pero su olor, esto no pude ser una ilusión... pare en seco y con infinito temor voltee... y ahí estaba el, pensativo, sin verme, tal cual lo recordaba y lo soñaba noche tras noche, era el... después de tanto truco de mi mente, por fin lo era...- Seiya - mi voz salió en un susurro, pero el detuvo su paso vacilante... mi corazón se lleno de terror y mis ojos de lagrimas, no soportaría el despedirme de el de nuevo...esta vez...tiene que quedarse...

No se si lo que escuche fue su voz, pero me detuve y voltee, ahí estaba ella, con el rostro cubierto por sus manos, tratando de esconder lo que seguramente eran lagrimas - mi querida bombón - dije y emprendí el paso, pero esta vez, hacia ella ... no pude evitar abrazarla, hacia tanto que deseaba su contacto, que anhela oler su hermosa, su fragancia dulce, como ella... me perdí, me perdí en su aroma, me perdí en su tacto, me perdí en ella - en estos momentos no me importaría nada, bombón, te amo.

Lo escuche, pero no podía creerlo, las lagrimas de mis ojos salían sin parar, rodeada por sus fuertes brazos me sentí mas segura que nunca... no pude evitar pensar en mil formas de retenerlo a mi lado por siempre, no lo dejaría esta vez - Se...iya - mi voz salió cortada, por las muchas lagrimas, por la impresión... lo miraba fijamente, sus hermosos ojos, tan azules como siempre, tan puros...tan... tan el...

- No tienes que decir nada... solo dejame estar así por un segundo mas y te prometo que me iré de tu vida para siempre.

- No!! - lo mire con miedo con infinito terror, no quería perderlo, no ahora que me encontraba rodeada por sus brazos de nuevo, no ahora que yo también lo amaba - no me dejes, por favor.

- Bombón - tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo levanto con delicadeza, limpiando algunas lagrimas y mirando mis ojos fijamente - repitelo, por favor, repitelo...

No, esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora; no ahora que ya era tarde, no, tenia que estar delirando, no podía ser verdad - Yo - en mi total confusión pronuncie un par de palabras ininteligibles, no podía estar pasando eso no cuando... - seguí con mi vida!!

Las lagrimas recorrían su rostro frenéticamente, y yo cada vez entendía menos, pero me destrozaba el corazón verla de aquella manera, llorando desesperada, diciendo cosas sin sentido - Bombón, calma - la tome entre mis brazos de nuevo sintiendome incapaz de hacer o decir algo mas para mitigar su dolor.

Recibí gustosa su abrazo y me aferre a el, era todo lo que me quedaba, aferrarme a el mientras pudiera, llenar mis pulmones de su esencia antes de que el partiera, recordar su rostro, pero como recordarlo si de mis ojos no dejaban de salir estas estúpidas lagrimas, como podía ser posible que ante la inminente amenaza de despertar de este maravilloso sueño, no dejara de llorar - Estúpida!! estúpida!! - me dije a mi misma e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dejar de llorar.

Aun me encontraba rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, sus brazos que anhele siempre y que ahora tenia y lo correcto era que los dejara ir... muy a mi pesar me separe de el lentamente y lo mire a los ojos - Se que no estoy soñando - levante mi mano y roce su mejilla -¿por que esperaste tanto? ¿por que hasta ahora?, no... no lo entiendo - mis ojos se cubrieron por completo de lagrimas ya que la parte de conciencia que me quedaba estaba haciendo estragos en mi.

- Yo - estaba muy consternado ya que no entendía el por que de su pesar, si ella me lo hubiera pedido o tan solo me hubiera dado una esperanza... pero no, no fue así - Serena - traba de entender pero me resultaba inútil.

- No te das cuenta, verdad; aun no lo ves Seiya!! - su frustración y desesperación eran evidentes - Cuando te fui a buscar... ya era tarde... - sus piernas no resistieron mas y callo de rodillas al frío asfalto llorando amargamente.

- Tu, me buscaste - no lograba salir de mi estupor, no podía reaccionar y abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien ahora que yo estaba con ella.

- El espejismo se desvaneció al poco tiempo - me incorpore lentamente y mantuve mi cuerpo abrazado, de esa manera el recuerdo dolería menos y podría soportarlo - cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, ya te habías ido - lo ultimo apenas lo pude decir en un susurro, por lo que pare para recobrar fuerzas y de inmediato seguí - me quede aquí, con todo el dolor y la frustración que me generaba estar con alguien perfecto - remarque la ultima palabra con especial amargura - tan ajeno a mi, tan... Darién.

Yo continuaba en estado de shock, todo lo que había soñado, todo lo que había anhelado se reducía a tener su amor y ahora resulta que siempre lo tuve - ahora estoy aquí, bombón - y me acerque a ella rodeandola con mis brazos, trataba de decirle con acciones lo que mi cerebro no lograba articular, que la amaba, que la necesitaba, que jamas la dejaría de nuevo y se que ella lograba comprenderlo - te amo - solo eso pude decir muy cerca de si oído.

- Y yo a ti - dije levantando muy lentamente mi rostro, para que quedaran solo a unos milímetros el uno del otro, podía ver sus hermosos ojos llenos de paz, cuando tan solo hacia unos segundos estaban perdidos por la confusión, podría haberme quedado así viendolo por siempre, pero el me tomo entre sus manos y lentamente se acercaba a mi, lo tanto había deseado, lo que ni en sueños había logrado al fin seria mío, el roce de sus labios, podía sentir el calor que desprendían estaban a tan solo unos milímetros de rozar los míos...

- Serena!! - Grito una voz varonil a mis espaldas - que haces, Serena! - era Darién, el escuchar su voz me separe de Seiya lentamente y voltee hacia la dirección en donde estaba mi... era increíble que hasta pensarlo me costara tanto pero lo era, muy a mi pesar Darién se convertiría en mi esposo - ven Serena, vamos a casa, ya es tarde - me extendió la malo en una demanda silenciosa de que la tomara, yo sabia que eso era lo correcto y camine hacia el...

- Serena, no - mi voz era de suplica total, ahora que sabia que ella sentía lo mismo que yo... solo no soportaría perderla... no de nuevo - estoy aquí... para siempre...

Su voz se escuchaba apagada, aun mas que la ultima vez, no pude continuar, a pesar de ser lo correcto me quede parada en medio del hombre de mi vida... y Darién.

- Serena - esa voz, esa maldita voz que arruinaba mi vida volvió a sonar, solo para recordarme lo que ya sabia y que deseaba olvidar - tenemos un futuro que cumplir, hay gente que depende de ti, anda Serena, vamos - pude escuchar como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y mi carga se volvía mas pesada de lo que nunca fue...fue hasta entonces que levante el rostro y lo mire, sentía un infinito desprecio por aquella persona que me manipulaba de aquella manera, jamas lo había pensado así, pero tampoco nunca había estado entre la felicidad y la desdicha eterna, sabiendo que no había elección, me desprecie a mi misma por la decisión que otros tomaron por mi hace ya mucho tiempo, desee morir en ese preciso momento por ser tan cobarde y herir de aquel modo a la única persona que ame y amare en la vida.

- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes - mi era lúgubre y apagada aunque trataba de sonar bien me era imposible - siempre lo supe, bombón, as lo correcto, después de todo por eso me enamore de ti - y era verdad su pureza y su nobleza, el amor que sentía hacia los demás que era mas grande que el propio fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de ella,

Darién estaba parado frente a mi y con pesar en mi alma camine nuevo a el, cuando estaba a punto de tomar su mano, no pude evitar volver y mi rostro y verlo, ahí parado deseando morirse por mi causa de nuevo le causaba un gran dolor y esta vez era muy probable que no se recuperara, pero yo tampoco lo haría, cuando el se fuera, yo me iría con el... mi instinto de supervivencia fue mas fuerte que el deber y corrí a sus brazos dejando atrás a un Darién perplejo y enojado que grito mi nombre, pero si renunciaría a la vida por el deber lo haría como tenia que ser, me despediría de el, sin reservas, ni medidas.

De un momento a otro la tenia entre mis brazos de nuevo, con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas y es corazón destrozado, la, mirada perdida en un profundo mar del que no había retorno y la abrace lo hice con fuerza para que supiera que yo estaba ahí y que si lo pedía jama me iría - lo siento - dijo en un sollozo que me desgarro el alma - tengo que hacerlo, sabes - me decía en un susurro lleno de dolor al oído - no voy a soportar perderte de nuevo, pero este es mi destino, uno que no escogí, pero que igual seguiré... el resplandor de la luna se va contigo y mi corazón también - tenia que decir algo, cualquier cosa, ella me estaba diciendo que moriría sin mi pero que estaba bien por que así tenia que ser, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando tomo mi rostro con sus delicadas manos y lo beso, el roce de sus delicados labios me hizo olvidar por un momento todo, su dulce sabor y la sensualidad con la que movía sus labios me hicieron perderme en ella, pero no duro mucho, ella se separo del contacto y se acerco de nuevo a mi oído - No lo olvides, Seiya Kou, tu te llevas mi corazón - si mas palabras, ni miradas, ni mas llanto se alejo de mi nuevamente y de inmediato se deposito a lado de el... Darién no era afortunado, por que a pesar de haberse quedado con ella, era solo su cuerpo, pues con aquel beso me había entregado su alma...

* * *

**NOTA.**

**Una pequeña locura mía, espero que lo disfruten, puro sufrimiento conmigo no,**

**pero bueno diganme que tal les pareció, ok, cuidense mucho, les mando besos, bye.**

**ATTE**

**SANDY XX**


End file.
